


Turned Me Inside Out When You Turn The Lights Down Low

by Ghostoftreebeard



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Club AU (kinda), DJ K2SO, Dancing, F/M, Jabba the Fat Grumpy Cat, Mostly Fluff, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostoftreebeard/pseuds/Ghostoftreebeard
Summary: Jyn Erso just got dumped.  Leia makes her go out.  Drinks are had.  Dancing occurs.





	Turned Me Inside Out When You Turn The Lights Down Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melanoradrood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/gifts).



> Club AU prompt from Melanoradrood. Thanks, Wine Mom!

Sweatpants, check.  Ice cream, check.  Pride and Prejudice, check.  Jyn Erso (recently dumped) was ready for a night of supreme sloth and romantic pining.  She wasn’t necessarily sad but it was a guilty pleasure of hers to mourn the end of a relationship with a cleansing night of romance movies; to feel a bit sorry for herself (but just a bit).  She sighed intermittently as she watched stolen glances and passionate exchanges.  A particularly vocal sigh that was uttered when Mr. Darcy walked across the dewy morning field, (dressing coat haphazardly open on his way to break the tension at last with his beloved Elizabeth!) was one sigh to many for Jabba, her overweight tiger cat..  With an aggressively grumpy glare at her over his rotund shoulder, he jumped from her lap and waddled away through her bedroom door.  "Well excuse you, Cat _,"_ she said with mocking offense.

Firm knocking at the door interrupted her mood.  Jyn wasn’t expecting anyone.  She wiped her moderately wet eyes (when did that happen?) on the sleeve of her oversized sweatshirt and padded lightly to peer through the peep hole.  Leia.

“Oh my god,” Leia was blunt as she took in Jyn’s bedraggled appearance once the door opened, “Sorry, I’ve just never seen you wallow before.  It’s frightening.”

Jyn opened her mouth in offense but opted for a groan, “I’m not sad, per se.  More upset that I couldn’t break up with him first, the twat.”

Leia calmly closed the door and took in the paused movie, “I never pictured you for a romantic, Erso.  I figured that you would be more of a person who would take a kickboxing class to get over a break up or, you know, get really drunk.”

Jyn collapsed onto her blanket nest on the couch, “I am that person I just also secretly do this.  If you tell anyone, I will kill you.”  Jyn picked up the open carton of Double Chocolate Chip and shoved the serving spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

Leia stared at the somewhat troubling scene before her, formulating a plan on the best way to help her friend.  She inhaled deeply and stuck out her hand firmly, “Jyn.  Give me the ice cream.”

Jyn’s red-rimmed green eyes refocused swiftly on Leia and around a full mouthful she said, “Nao.  Abswaluhtey nawt.”

Leia assumed the posture she took when dealing with a particularly trying adversary (usually her boyfriend, Han).  She spoke with increasing volume and affect, “You will get off this couch.  You will go take a shower.  You will get dressed.  I am going to get you drunk.”

Jyn opened her mouth to protest but Leia cut her off, this time raising her voice, “Give me the damn ice cream!”

Jyn handed her the container with a look akin to that of a chastised puppy and slowly rose to edge her way cautiously around Leia towards the bathroom.

A half hour later, they were in the backseat of a cab.  Jyn still had no idea where they were going.  Leia had dressed her in a simple but fitted black tank top and her skinniest jeans.  Jyn had convinced her to take it easy on the make up (“I might cry and it’ll be a mess!”).  Jyn sulked out the window before asking Leia once again, “Where are we going?”

“A warehouse party,” Leia stated, watching the buildings pass, “There’s a new DJ that’s playing that Han is interested in possibly signing.  KO or C2 or something.”

Jyn turned to her friend abruptly, “A club?  You’re bringing me to a club?!”

“Kinda.  It’s not your scene which is the fucking point.” Leia returned her glare, “Drink a little.  Dance a little.  Forget about your normal life for a while.  Trust me, you’ll feel better.”

Jyn collapsed her head back on the seat with a groan, “Fiiine!!!! But I’m not dancing with any dudes.  Keep them away!   I’m swearing off men!”

Leia nodded, “As you wish.”

A tiny part of Jyn whispered that maybe this would be a good idea.  She could have fun.  She could relax.  Definitely.

……….

Cassian peeled absentmindedly at the label on his beer bottle occasionally talking a pull as he took in his surroundings.  He was at a rather large warehouse party with a couple hundred strangers, most of whom were moving in a writhing mass in the center.  He stood towards the edge, leaning casually against a cinderblock wall.  This was not his normal scene.  In fact, places like this made him nervous.  Too many people in too close of quarters made him feel as though the walls were swiftly closing in on him.

The steady beat of the music pulsated around him and dictated the rhythm to which the center crowd danced.  A tall, lanky man stood on a platform across the room surrounded by equipment, lording over the dancers in the dimly lit expanse.  This was why he was here.  DJ K2S0.  Although he just knew him as Kay, his roommate.  It had been a peculiar profession that he would have never guessed his friend to fall into.  He was a sonic scientist close to completing his PhD when he had stumbled into it.  Now he had quite the following and, rumor had it, there were multiple music scouts at this party.  Cassian was there, way outside of his comfort zone, to be supportive.

Cassian continued to survey the crowd.  People had on curious costumes full of bright colors and body glitter.  Some were in black bodysuits with neon necklaces.  One girl had on what Cassian suspected was body paint alone.  It was interesting to be sure but so very different from his own hoodie, t-shirt, and well-worn jeans.

He finished his beer and was preparing himself to wade through the dense crowd to the bar for another when he saw her.  About fifteen feet away from him was a small brunette in a black tank top.  She swayed to the music, eyes closed, hand occasionally coming to her face or neck to brush an errant hair that had escaped her high, messy bun.  She glistened with sweat but as she appeared to be wearing very little make up, it didn’t melt her appearance but only seemed to make her appear dewy.  Cassian found himself mesmerized by her for some reason.  She was the most gorgeous being he had ever seen.  She held a drink in one hand and when she opened her striking eyes, he could see a kind of distance there like she was working through something.  He couldn’t bring himself to approach her.  It didn’t feel right to encroach upon whatever it was that she was working out.

He didn’t know how long he stood planted to the spot staring at her.  He saw her dancing with another small woman who must be a good friend as evidenced by the joy on both women’s faces when in each other’s company.  He saw her turn away a few men who tried to sidle up to her.  One pushed a little more after rejection and the glare that this tiny woman sent at this pushy interloper seemed to make the man almost wet himself.  Cassian chuckled lightly to himself when that happened.  Who was she?

He must have gotten too comfortable from his voyeur’s perch, though, because it took him a minute to realize that her stare had fallen upon him.  When his eyes met hers he felt frozen on the spot, caught like a man in Medusa’s lair, powerless to escape.  She continued to move to the beat but Cassian’s stomach dropped when he realized that she was making her way through the crowd towards him.  He figured that he was probably about to get chewed out for being a creep but, hey, at least he’d get to hear what her voice sounded like.

.....

 

A few vodka tonics and Jyn was in the middle of a crowd swaying to the music.  The DJ was quite strange.  He wore a collared shirt buttoned all the way to the top and slacks that had most definitely been ironed.  Instead of bouncing to the beat or hyping up the crowd like most performers, he stood tall and rigid behind the equipment, never once interacting with the audience except for the occasional intense glare from behind simple round glasses.  It was very odd and nearly comical but somehow worked and the music, well the music was great.

Leia brought her more drinks interspersed with the occasional water because while she wanted to dance in a bit of a soft buzz, she did not want the hangover that a super sloppy night would bring.  She had to hand it to Leia, this was fun.  This was exactly what she needed. 

She mostly danced with Leia and fended off any dudes who approached her but she noticed one guy off to the periphery who appeared to be staring at her whenever she carefully cast a glance his way.  He leaned against the wall, arms crossed, as he surveyed the crowd.  Well, mostly her it seemed.   He had dark eyes, hair that looked like it was always in a perfect state of messiness, and a well-groomed beard below high cheekbones.  For some reason, she got the feeling that this wasn’t his normal crowd either.  He looked as if he felt out of place.  If he had come over, she probably would have danced with him.  He was objectively quite pretty.  However, he remained plastered to the wall, staring intently at her.

Jyn finished the last bit of her drink, crunching on a bit of the remaining ice.  She glanced over at Leia who was now leaning on the corner of the bar, Han whispering in her ear, a blush rising to her face.  Jyn rolled her eyes, took a deep breath, and firmly cast her glance at Tall Dark and Handsome on the wall.  It took him a second to realize that he was caught but the shift in his face made the corner of Jyn’s mouth lift and spurred her feet to move.  She had to give it to him, he didn’t release her gaze as she moved through the bodies toward him.  When she was an arm’s length away she reached out her hand and the alcohol coursing through her bloodstream giving her the confidence to ask, “Want to dance?”

His face softened, probably with the realization that she wasn’t about to chew him out, as he replied, his voice soft and gravely with a lilting accent, “I don’t dance.”

“Neither do I,” she returned, her smile lifting as she licked her lips.

She watched his eyes dart to her mouth but when they returned to hers he was nodding slightly and taking her outstretched hand, “Ok.”

His hand was warm and slightly calloused in hers as she turned to reenter the crowd.  As the group became denser, she felt him crowd in behind her, solid and firm against her shoulder and back.  She felt his other hand rest almost hesitantly against her hip and when she leaned her back into his chest and brought their clasped hands to her other hip, he splayed his hand, his grip firmer.  They moved to the steady beat and Jyn could feel his breath warm on her neck, his lips so close to her ear, his weight a solid presence behind her.  Jyn smiled with pride as she heard his breath hitch when she rolled her hips back into his, no space remaining between them.  He retaliated by running his hand down her side to her thigh and back, resting only after his fingers found just a bit of skin underneath her top.  Jyn was on fire.  She had forgotten about the crowd, about her breakup, about everything.  There was only this bubble that she shared with this beautiful stranger.  She had never felt a spark like this before.  It was overwhelming.

Jyn slowly turned herself around, his hands trailing across her body, resting just above the swell of her ass, her arms running up the firm planes of his chest and corded neck to play in that delightfully messy hair.  He hid his face in the juncture of her neck and shoulders and Jyn shuddered when she felt his lips place a gentle kiss there, his beard leaving a pleasant scratch just above her collarbone.  He raised his head, dark eyes staring intensely into hers.  The only space left between their bodies was their faces.  Jyn watched as his eyes trailed to her mouth.  She really wanted to kiss him.  Really, really.  That was the thought that set off alarm bells in her head. 

She didn’t know this guy’s name.  She had been drinking.  This was exactly the situation she had been trying to avoid.  Thankfully the music faded into something different as DJ K2SO’s set had ended.  Jyn stepped back from his embrace and forced herself to say, “Thanks,” with what she hoped was a coy smile and, before she could second guess it, turned to disappear into the crowd.

.........

Cassian stood frozen in the middle of the now dispersing group.  The girl had disappeared.  He had been about to kiss her, about to ask for her name, her number, but she was just gone like she had never even been there at all.  But she wasn’t a figment of his imagination.  She had been solid and real and had obviously not wanted to explore things further.  Except that Cassian kind of felt like she had so why had she run?

“Cassian, can you help me load equipment?” Kay’s voice interrupted his trance.  “I want to do this quickly.  People are trying to talk to me!”

Cassian nodded, shaking out of his stupor, as he walked towards the pile of amplifiers and tangles of wires, still unsettled but glad for something to occupy him, “That’s because you’re famous now.  You have fans.”

“I don’t know how to feel about this,” Kay whined until he stopped and turned to his friend, realizing something, “Were you dancing?!”

Cassian stopped and inhaled sharply, still trying to regain some control over his body at the thought of the mystery girl pressed up against him, her green eyes piercing his, her fingers tugging in his hair, “Yeah, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Kay just shrugged, “It’s just peculiar for you, is all.”

Cassian exhaled, eyebrows raised nearly to his forhead, “Yup.”

While they loaded equipment, Cassian couldn’t help but sweep the now diminished crowd for the woman.  He didn’t see her again but just as he was about to leave, he saw her friend closing out a tab at the bar.  He made the decision to fully embrace things outside his comfort zone this evening as he approached her.  “Uh, hi,” he started cautiously.

“Not interested,” was her terse reply.

“Uh, yeah, I’m not either. In you at least,” he stammered (holy hell this was awkward) as she turned slowly to glare at him, “Your friend.  I was wondering-what’s her name?”

She cut him off, “Yeah, I’m not telling you that.”

“I just, we danced and then she disappeared and-“ Cassian was intimidated by this other tiny woman.  Steely small brunettes were his kryptonite, apparently.

“Go away,” she said with bite.

Cassian put his hands up placatingly, “Hear me out.  Please.”

Her patience was obviously wearing thin but she waited for his explanation, eyebrows raised in exasperation.

Cassian took a deep breath before making his plea, “I know it sounds weird, maybe a little creepy, but this isn’t something that I do.  If she remembers me in the morning, will you give her my number?  If she doesn’t, no harm.  If she doesn’t want to contact me fine.  It’s totally up to her.”

The woman blinked a few times before relenting with a sigh, “Ugh.  Fine.  Give it here.”

Cassian quickly scribbled his name and number on a cocktail napkin from the bar and handed it to the woman who was now responsible for his fate.

A man’s voice echoed from across the bar, “Ready, Princess?”

The woman gave Cassian a once over and a final glare before turning to join her companion.

Now all Cassian could do was wait.

.........

Jyn’s head felt a little fuzzy as she woke in her bed the following morning.  She took inventory.  No headache, mouth a little dry, back a little stiff.  Her stomach rumbled loudly.  A few big glasses of water, a cup of coffee, and some eggs and bacon should have her feeling good as new.  Jyn’s phone buzzed from it’s perch on her bedside table.

**Leia** : Brunch???

**Jyn:** YUSSSSS

Forty-five minutes later, Jyn was crunching down on some delightfully greasy bacon.  Leia added more cream to her coffee as she asked, “So did you have a good night?”

Jyn nodded as she swallowed a sip of her own coffee, “Yeah.  I’m not even that hungover.  A bit sore from that dancing but that’s the worst of it.”

Leia took a bite of her French toast before continuing, “The DJ was good.  Han is having a lunch meeting with him right now.  He wants to sign him.”

“No, he was great!  The music was great.” Jyn noted, pausing before she added, “So there was this guy I danced with last night…”

Leia stopped chewing, swallowed, and stated, “Tall, beard, accent, kinda awkward?”

Jyn couldn’t help the blush that crept up her neck, “Uh, yeah.  You saw him?”

Leia nodded, pulled something from her purse, and pushed it across the table.

Jyn read the half-crumpled napkin.  The name Cassian followed by a number.

Jyn looked up at Leia, mouth open, waiting for an explanation which Leia promptly gave, “He came up to me at the bar and asked for your name, which I did not give him.  He seemed really nervous.  It was kind of cute and I wasn’t getting a Super Creep vibe so I took pity on him.  He said to give that to you if you remembered him this morning.”

Jyn looked back down at the paper, anxiety setting in.  What was she going to do with this?  “What if he just wanted to get with a drunk girl?”

Leia peered at her, eyebrow cocked, “He wanted YOU to have HIS number.  He doesn’t even know your name.  I think it’s safe to say he wasn’t just looking for a hookup.”

“But what if he-“ Jyn started until Leia cut her off.

“Oh my god, why are you like this?!  Call him.  Don’t call him.  It’s up to you,” Leia said digging into her fruit salad.

 

Jyn didn’t immediately call or text him.  She was on the fence about what to do.  She was so fresh off a break up that she wasn’t sure if jumping into something new was the best course of action at this point.  Especially something with the intense connection of their previous interaction.  However she figured that this might be a once in a lifetime meeting (she really needed to lay off the rom-coms).  She had the opportunity to continue it.  He had sought her out.  Given her the choice.  What to do, what to do?

So naturally she waited nearly two weeks, going back and forth as to her decision before finally sending a text one Saturday evening before she could back out again.

**Jyn:** Hey.

He didn’t reply right away and Jyn started to panic because maybe she should text something other than ‘hey’ but now she would look dumb if she added something else and he probably wasn’t even going to remember her.  Buzz.

**Cassian:** Hey…who’s this?

**Jyn:** You gave my friend your number.

……

**Cassian:** Is this the girl from the warehouse party a few weeks ago?  She wouldn’t give me your name.

Jyn sighed in relief.  Of course he didn’t know her name.  This was ridiculous.

**Jyn:** It’s Jyn.  :)

**Cassian:** Hi, Jyn.  I’m glad you texted. 

**Jyn:** I’m sorry for being such a drunk mess.

After a pause, he replied.

**Cassian:** I thought you were beautiful.

Jyn’s cheeks hurt because she was smiling so much.  What was she supposed to reply to that?!

**Cassian:** Not to be presumptuous but would you want to do something soon?

Jyn bit her lip in anticipation as she hastily typed a reply.

**Jyn:** Yes.  Definitely.  But not tonight because I have to go be moral support at this thing for my friend. 

**Cassian:** Lunch tomorrow?

**Jyn:** Ok. 

 

Later that evening, Jyn found herself at a cocktail party with Leia.  This one was hosted by Han’s record label so Leia was playing the dutiful spouse but occasionally needed a gossip break with her best friend.  Besides having to dress up and participate in a bit of small talk, these things were not actually all that bad.  Free drinks, delicious food, and good music made for a decent night.  As Jyn walked over to the food table for round two, she noticed that the tall robot-like DJ from the dance party a few weeks ago was standing in a group with Han.  It appeared Han had been successful in his new acquisition.  She smiled lightly to herself, heat rising inside as she remembered the man from that night (Cassian! she reminded herself joyfully).  She bit the inside of her cheek as she reached for a bruschetta toast, thinking giddily about her date with him tomorrow.

As she reached for the last candied bacon and quail egg hors d’oeuvres from an elevated porcelain platter, her hand brushed against someone else’s.  “I’m sorry!” both she and they exclaimed together as she turned to express her apologies.  Her eyes grew wide and her heart nearly stopped before immediately beginning to beat out of her chest.  It was him.  Cassian.

He seemed just as shocked as she was but recovered with sheepish grin, “Hey, Jyn.”

“Hey, Cassian,” her voice was breathy with nervousness.  “What are you doing here?”

“My roommate just got signed to the label.  I’m here as moral support.  He’s a little awkward in social situations,” Cassian pointed across the room at none other than the DJ.

“K2SO?!” she asked unbelievingly, “My friend’s boyfriend just signed him.  I’m here with her.  I’m also here for the food.”

“Obviously,” Cassian supplied before they fell into a apprehensive silence.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Jyn asked boldly.

Cassian quickly nodded, “God yes,” and they quickly split to make their respective goodbyes before reconvening at the entrance of the venue.

…………………

Cassian awoke to a vibrating sensation and a large weight on his stomach.  When he opened his eyes, two giant orange and green globes stared back.  It took him a minute to get his bearings.  He was in a bed that was not his own with a very fat tiger cat purring on him.  Jyn’s bed.  Jyn’s cat. 

Jyn.  The other side of the bed was empty.  Where was she?  He panicked a little as he went over the events of the previous night.  Could he have done something wrong to scare her off? 

They had gotten a drink at a little bar down the street from the party.  They were equally awkward at first but soon the mild hesitation evolved into a conversation of mutual enjoyment.  The attraction it appeared had translated to things other than dancing.  She had asked if he wanted to go watch a movie at her place, both unwilling to let the night end just yet.  He had kissed her smiling mouth in the car on the way there.  They had mostly ignored the television in favor of talking, laughing, and the occasional make out session until they had dozed off, Cassian’s arm casually draped around her waist, Jyn’s head resting on his chest.  At some point in the early hours of the morning they had moved to her bed but had only slept, his body curled around hers, as they had decided to take it slow earlier in the evening. 

Nothing came to mind as a misstep taken or an inappropriate line crossed in Cassian’s recollection.  So where was she?

As if summoned, the door to the bedroom swung open and there she was holding two to-go coffee cups, a wrinkled white paper bag clutched precariously under her arm.  She paused when she found him awake.  A shy smile grew from her lips to her eyes as she softly greeted him, “Hey.”

“Hey,” was his gravely response.   _Smooth, real smooth, Andor._

She slowly approached the bed as she spoke hesitantly, “I, uh, know we were going to have lunch but I figured that since you’re already here, we could have breakfast instead?”

Cassian nodded and tried to sit up but was met with resistance by the large feline mass pinning his torso to the mattress.  With some careful maneuvering and some calming pets, he managed to sit upright, back against the headboard and reached to take a cup from Jyn.

“He likes you,” she said amusedly side-eyeing the cat, “He doesn’t like anyone, the grumpy bastard.”

“He’s not so bad.  He has the softest belly.  I don’t mind,” he absentmindedly continued to caress the corpulent mass.  Jabba’s closed eyes and his continued loud purring suggested that the cat was content with the situation as well.

The easy conversation and companionable tension of the night before continued in the warm light of morning as they ate donuts.  Jyn tasted like chocolate when they inevitably gave up the coffee in favor of Jyn climbing in his lap (sorry, Jabba) and kissing him passionately, her mouth eagerly open to his waiting one. 

He found that his fascination with her grew as he spent more time with her.  The magic gravitational pull he felt from the moment he saw her only seemed to grow stronger the closer she pulled him in, the more he got to know the real girl.

The morning date turned into lunch.  Somewhere between lunch and dinner, they made a hasty decision to not, in fact, take it slow.

Neither regretted this decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but it was fun to write!
> 
> There was a post by @runakvaed that was part of the inspiration for this. I wrote around the weird Flatliners hair, though, because I just can't with that. :D
> 
> Title is from Lemon Glow by Beach House.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ghostoftreebeard.


End file.
